Blood War
by Small Ghost
Summary: They used to tell stories of my race, a proud race, a warrior’s race. The Sayian…surely this can’t be it? Surely we can’t be the only ones left?
1. The Sayian

Alrighty now I'm a DBZ fan from way back, I thought I'd revisit my childhood a bit by writing a fan fiction about the stories I used to cook up in my head featuring an OC of mine. I can't really say there's a set time for this but if anything it's after the Frieza Saga and before the Cell Saga and I have altered a lot of events, this is my own storyline and the majority of storylines following the Frieza Saga don't apply to this. I don't really think that there are a lot of people that actually read F.Fs anymore, but if there are then send me a review and let me know what you think.

DBZ is copyright to Akira Toriyama, Teegray is copyright to yours truly.

Blood War

_They say the galaxy used to be a utopia of thriving planets and sparkling stars where parents of all races used to tell their children to wish upon. This all changed after the blood-thirsty tyrant Frieza wiped out life in on so many different planets, harvesting the occupant's lives to slavery and death. They used to tell stories of my race, a proud race, a warrior's race. The Sayian. We promised to die an honourable death, we yearned to die like warriors. But like the other helpless races, we were slaughtered. A handful of us lived to tell the tale, we had to make our own twisted existence in this galaxy with no King. We were lost, what are the people to do without their King? We were tormented by madness, desolation and anarchy. We pondered resolution… I was left waiting, wondering…surely this can't be it? Surely we can't be the only ones left? _

_Goku had awoken to a pounding at the door, he glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall - 4am? Who would possibly be wanting him at this time? He pulled on his clothes and made his way to the door, leaving his sleeping wife and child where they lay. The door creaked under his weight as he tried to coax it open silently, he was greeted by the eager faces of Krillin and Yamcha. He grinned and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. _

"_Hey guys, what's up?" he asked tiredly, Krillin and Yamcha exchanged glances and met upon a serious expression, _

"_Goku, we think you'd better see this." Krillin said anxiously, Goku nodded curiously wondering what the hell this was all about his eyes were glazed with confusion. He decided to go with Krillin and Yamcha to discover what the fuss was about. They filled him in with the little information they'd gathered on the way. _

_The Pod had crashed approximately 55 minutes earlier, of course Vegeta and Piccolo had felt the presence of whoever was steering the craft as it crashed, they had arrived at the scene not long before Goku, Yamcha and Krillin had arrived. Vegeta was the first at the crash site, he sensed the forever pungent spirit of a warrior. Perhaps another celestial threat? Hopefully not another Frieza. The actual land where the craft had landed was strewn with destruction, a large crater surrounded the pod, debris and molten rock surrounded the area, this destruction was seen for miles, the pilot of the craft clearly had no consideration for the planet that they were landing on. The group of warriors stood silently on the edge of the crater waiting for the dust to settle and for whoever or whatever to emerge. _

"_Any ideas to who this clown is?" Yamcha addressed the group, a hint of smugness was evident in his voice, the group at that moment exchanged glances, The Namekian had an idea but had decided to keep it to himself._

"_Well whoever it is, I'm not feeling anything out of the ordinary, that's if our visitor has even survived the crash." Goku said peering down the crater, _

"_Do you think we should go check it out?" Krillin enquired, his voice was somewhat timid, Goku shook his head and replied,_

"_No, we'll wait for now." _

_They all stared silently down the crater wondering if there was any sign of life. Vegeta was painfully quiet something wasn't right a familiar presence was made to him before the crash yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The majority of the began to discuss calling it a night when the resounding crash of metal against metal filled the air, a mushroom cloud of steam and dust arose, perking the warrior's senses yet no sign of a power level, not even a minute surge. The warrior's heart's beat heavily, nervous as to what could possibly arise from the craft. Seconds felt like hours as they nervously awaited with clenched fists. The blow was hard when the figure came into sight. _

_A woman was suspended in the air, dressed in traditional Sayian attire, her tail swinging behind her. Vegeta and Goku's mouths hung open, another Sayian? It wasn't possible… it couldn't be…could it? Her scouter beeped and clicked as she analysed the group, descending towards them, her heavy boots thudded on the hard earth as she landed beside the group. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Vegeta barked aggressively, the woman, a few years younger than Vegeta looked over slightly surprised, _

"_Warrior." She said with a husk in her voice, "I'm here to collect my troops who came to this pitiful planet many moons ago." Vegeta growled approaching her, _

"_You didn't answer my question…" he spat, "Who the hell are you?" A small smirk painted itself on her face, she removed her scouter revealing the scar on her left eye, _

"_I am Teegray, Princess of the Planet Vegeta." The group watched in horror and awe as Vegeta bubbled over with fury, _

"_What trickery is this - Princess? I think not! I am Vegeta! Prince of Vegeta, You are no Princess, our planet is dead!" The woman looked at him a look of sadness evident in her dark eyes, the others looked at the two, beginning to notice slight similarities between them. _

"_Many proud warriors fell that day, there are only a handful of us left, mostly women. So we are struggling to rebuild our race, you were sold off to that bastard Frieza and Nappa and Raditz were sent to protect you, the last I had heard you had came here, so I am here to reclaim my comrades and my husband and I shall be gone, you should come with me brother." There was a powerful silence the others dared not to interfere as the siblings verbally battled it out. Vegeta's eyes scanned the woman's body, she was powerful and athletic certainly the demeanour of a Sayian, but his sister? Nonsense! _

"_How can this be?" He choked, Teegray smiled, _

"_Well you see, Vegeta has always been ruled by the men of our family, our father and his father's, father's. That fateful day, our father gave you to Frieza to show that he was loyal, you were to be the most powerful Sayian, our mother was pregnant with me and had been escorted from the planet that night to give birth to me on a nursing planet. We lost contact with the planet, when we returned there was nothing…only shattered fragments of our home…You were just a boy, you probably have vague recollection of our parents, I never met my father. Raditz was our spy, he kept in close contact with us, no-one else knew. Our Mother, the Queen of Vegeta is ill, I promised her I would return with the last of our Sayian warriors that were scattered here in this Galaxy. So you see my brother, I am the Princess of Vegeta." She lifted her cloak to reveal the Royal Sayian crest on her armour, "Now where is my husband!" _

_Vegeta's head spun, his mind was ablaze with this new information, Goku put his hand reassuringly on Vegeta's shoulder, _

"_Who is he? What's his name?" Goku asked in a friendly tone, Teegray looked at him with a strange look of recognition, she grinned and rolled her eyes, _

"_Raditz, he left for Earth shortly before the birth of our son." The group was in shock, Goku spluttered uncontrollably, and Krillin exchanged peculiar glanced with Piccolo, _

"_You mean to tell me that monster…is your husband?" Piccolo grunted, Teegray nodded gleefully, Vegeta began to recall a conversation he'd had years ago with Raditz in regards to him becoming a father, he remembered a photograph of a woman and an infant, he looked up at Teegray remorsefully, _

"_Oh Christ…" he thought, hoping the woman didn't carry a Sayian temper, Krillin put his arms around Goku and Vegeta and whistled admiringly, _

"_Gheez guys, this turning out to be a right family affair!" Krillin turned to Goku and grinned, "Doesn't that make you guys brothers or something?" Goku's eyes lit up,_

"_Yeah! Yeah it does!" He leaned on Vegeta's shoulder, "You're my brother-in-law!" he giggled, Vegeta grunted and turned to Teegray, who was watching the happiness she'd brought, but this was soon to be shattered. _

"_Raditz is dead." Vegeta watched every last ounce of hope reflected in her eyes wither and die, her arms fell to her side, she looked her brother dead in the eye, a million little stars of sadness shattering in her irises, all these years she'd clung to the hope that the Sayian that had defeated Frieza was her husband, or that he'd remained here on Earth. She thought of her Son waiting for her to bring his father home… one more heartbroken Sayian, she had just wanted to be with him again, so badly… every night she fought back the tears trying to stay strong for the remainder of her race and her only son. _

"_Mommy! Where's my daddy?" _

"_Not now Kakarot! Get back to the ship I'll be joining you soon." _

_The Earth Warrior's watched Teegray's life crash around her, Goku's eyes travelled over to the edge of the crater, a small boy perhaps only just a few years younger than Gohan, long black hair they had similar eyes, he stood there is Sayian armour, he stared back at Goku, he felt a pang of sadness in his stomach, that was his nephew - Goku had never thought twice about the death of his brother, he'd always thought he was a bloodthirsty killing machine, there another side to his brother that Goku hadn't even considered, didn't even question… the thoughts churned in his mind like clockwork. He hadn't even asked about his past or about his father, he knew nothing of his past, convinced that he was only to think and care about his life here on Earth and his future. He watched the small boy turn and walk away. _

"_Kakarot…" he murmured, Teegray looked up at him, despite the horrible pain she was going through, there were no tears in her eyes, she was a warrior, she nodded. _

"_Raditz named him after his younger brother, who he missed everyday… they were separated when they were children, my little Kakarot…he's just like me, never met his father. Never will either…" She shook her head angrily her mood changed, the time for mourning was over, "Who… who did this?"_

_No one spoke, a deathly silence spread throughout the group, this only angered the Sayian Princess more. She grit her teeth, _

"_Who done this!" She growled, the guilt consumed Goku, _

"_It was me. I'm Kakarot, his younger brother." He sighed, she looked at him with a look of disgust, shaking her head, she could hear her heartbeat pound like drums in-between her ears, her blood boiled. _

"_You monster! He was your Brother! He came here to get you!" _

"_He tried to kill us!" Krillin yelped, _

"_Of course! They bugged the Scouters! Do you think he would jeopardise the lives of his race? Have Frieza kill us too? No! Raditz had more sense than that!" She snapped back at him, _

"_Teegray I'm so sorry!" Goku pleaded with her, "Look we can help you!" _

_Piccolo growled and approached the two, he looked at Goku with a look of caution, _

"_Goku, she's a Sayian. Don't trust her it could be a trick, how do we know she's not going to use the Dragon balls to bring back that monster and kill us all? You remember his obsession with Gohan's power? He's even stronger now, what will happen now?" Piccolo said, his voice low and calm, Goku shook his head, _

"_Yeah Goku! She could be nuts like him!" Krillin piped, Yamcha nodded. _

"_No guys, I made this mistake before. Raditz was just putting on a show for Frieza, look at that kid, I can't do this to her." Goku pointed at Teegray and then turned to her, "Teegray, we have a thing here on Earth called Dragon balls if you collect all seven you're granted one wish. We can bring back Raditz for you." _

_Hey hope you liked the chapter, should Goku revive Raditz? Can we really trust Teegray? What will happen next P R&R! _


	2. It Rains Diamonds

Oi Oi! Thanks for the reviews, so I'll roll on with the next chapter. Once again Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, Teegray and her son are copyright to me. If you have any suggestions or fancy getting involved I'm an open book

Enjoy and R&R!

**Blood War **

**It Rains Diamonds.**

_Cold…describes in a million ways how I feel. Cold is this planet, cold are it's inhabitants. Cold are the ways of life that thrive here, so are alien to me. So foolish. The Sayian's eyes here grow wide with curiosity, as the cold creeps in my gut, I must remain strong for my people, I am strong, I am fearless, I am a Sayian. No matter what happens, I will remain honourable to my race. _

The warrior's sat in Goku's home, Goku had sent Krillin, Piccolo and Yamcha to collect the Dragon Balls from Kami, as they were being held there for the time being. The Sayian's were to be acquainted with a piece of their past. Teegray sat across from her brother and Goku as he explained about the Dragon balls to her, she was amazed and clung to every word, ideas brewed in her head, Kakarot lay curled up asleep on her lap, she stroked his hair, smiling.

"So the Dragon will bring back Raditz." Goku chirped, Teegray nodded, a wicked look spread through her eyes,

"Thank-you Goku, we must collect these Dragon Balls immediately." She said calmly, ChiChi and Gohan entered the kitchen, ChiChi was surprised to see Vegeta and Goku sitting along with this new woman and child. Her eyes travelled to the visitor's tails, she was slightly alarmed but kept her cool.

"Good morning, Goku, Vegeta. I didn't realise we were having visitor's today." She said staring at her husband, Goku detected the fluster evident in her voice, he stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek,

"ChiChi, Gohan this Teegray and her son Kakarot. She's here to find her husband and we're going to help her." Goku grinned, and Teegray nodded 'hello', Goku exhaled, "She's Vegeta's sister. And our sister-in-law." ChiChi looked at him bizarrely,

"And how exactly did you work that out?" She demanded, she was in no mood for these so-called revelations.

"Raditz is her husband." Vegeta said calmly, Gohan's mouth dropped a little, visions of Raditz filled his mind, he stood frozen to the spot for a moment. Could she be just as bad as that psychopath? He didn't want to know, he took an immediate distrust to the woman. Goku smiled and looked over at his son,

"Do you want to meet your little cousin Gohan?" He asked, Gohan shook his head nervously and Goku responded with a laugh, "He's just shy!"

Through the commotion Vegeta studied his sister, if she was a traditional Sayian she would be a true warrior, raised only to fight, to die for her people and to stop at nothing to win. She would be ruthless, clever and powerful. A potent combination. A slight sense of pride swept over him though he dared not show it. So many years he longed for some contact, some hope there were Sayians out there, his wishes had be granted. So many questions, so little time.

"Sister." He said, Teegray turned to him, "Are there more of us?"

Teegray smiled at her brother's question, she could sense that he was still a true Sayian at heart, despite having cut off his tail - denouncing his past, she could bring him around, one day he'd rule beside her. The most powerful siblings in the Universe.

"Yes my brother, but there will be more." She replied, "Many, many more."

"Tell me are they all like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are they true Sayians?"

"Yes."

Teegray may never have met her father, but she had taken after him. She was a conqueror, she had no fear. She felt the same way about her brother. Her thoughts were interrupted by the small child stirring in her arms, Kakarot looked up at her and sat up on her knee, he was still young, only five or six. Vegeta saw Raditz when he looked at him, they were so alike. The child stared at him curiously, and then turned back to his mother,

"Where's my dad?" he asked, "You told me he'd be here."

"He'll be here soon Kakarot, don't you worry."

Teegray smiled and stroked her son's long black hair, her eyes were bright now, hopeful. She looked around the room her eyes settled on Gohan,

"The boy, he's a Sayian." She said a little surprise in her voice,

"He's only half Sayian, his mother's human." Vegeta replied, Teegray nodded,

"Do you have any children?" She asked, Vegeta shook his head. The more he spoke to her he realised that his past was no longer dead, and that the Sayians would return, he could go back to living life as a King. It was sounding better and better by the minute. "There are three of us here on Earth. Goku, Gohan and I. How many Sayians are there where you are?"

"Just under 20. We're struggling to rebuild the race, there are mostly females. We need pureblood Sayian men." She replied, Vegeta nodded the prospect of a Sayian wife was somewhat more appealing than his current arrangement here on Earth. Vegeta decided right there that he would return to the planet Vegeta with his sister.

The phone rang and ChiChi answered the call, she informed the group that Kami was ready to summon the Dragon, Teegray's heart raced with excitement, she would rebuild the Sayian empire. All the Sayian's left together. Vegeta felt his pulse racing along with his sister, admittedly he'd treated Raditz badly during their relationship as friends, if he'd only known Raditz was risking his life in the name of the Sayian perhaps he would have had a lot more respect for the man. Goku explained the afterlife to Teegray and where Raditz would be coming from.

They soon arrived at Kami's tower, Teegray was introduced to the occupants there including the ever cheerful Yajirobe, during the introductions Piccolo pulled Goku to the side, Gohan followed.

"Goku, I think this is a bad idea, you're being really naïve." Piccolo said, his brow furrowed, he needed to persuade Goku to call this off, Gohan nodded in agreement,

"Dad I don't trust her not one bit! And why on Earth are you bringing back Raditz, the guy's crazy!" Gohan exclaimed, Piccolo could tell Gohan was unnerved, he shared the same feelings for the Sayians that Piccolo himself did.

"She's a pureblood Sayian…" Goku cut Piccolo off, he seems irritated which was rare for the man, he shook his head, anger was evident in his eyes, Piccolo was sure it was because he was around his own kind and had softened to her warrior lifestyle.

"You guys forget I'm a pureblood Sayian! Are you saying you can't trust me? And Gohan don't disrespect your own family." Goku snapped, "I'm doing what's best for my race! And that's final!"

He walked away leaving Gohan and Piccolo speechless. Piccolo began to worry that he was starting to remember who he used to be, which spelt disaster for everyone. Teegray was no ordinary Sayian, like Vegeta she was Royalty, perhaps Goku was starting to conform to the idea of a warrior's code…he was quite prepared that this could spell disaster.

Goku, Vegeta and Teegray stood in front of the Dragon Balls as they glowed warmly, Teegray smiled as she held her son's hand. Goku and Vegeta watched the two native Sayians analyse the glowing spheres in awe, this technology was so new to them, Teegray's mind spiralled, this could be the resolution to all her Race's problems.

"Just think… any wish… anything your heart desires…" Teegray whispered to Kakarot, he grinned up at her, Vegeta and Goku watched, they were completely innocent to them. They pondered the things that they had wished for and dreamed to wish for over the years. Vegeta recalled a moment he'd spent with Nappa, dreaming for immortality, Goku thought about when he'd brought back his friends, happy times.

"Teegray, I think you should make the wish." Goku said to her, Teegray's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Thank-you Goku, I would be honoured." She replied, she turned to her brother and gave him a look that he struggled to interpret it was a mixture of what he could only say was pride, excitement and mischief.

"Just think… any wish… anything your heart desires my Brother, it could rain diamonds." She said with a quiet burning passion, he looked at her with a look of understanding, he knew something was going to happen, he was excited, for the first time in a long time, Vegeta was excited. He gripped his sister's hand, she was taken aback, Goku asked if they were ready, they nodded. Goku began to conjure the mighty Dragon. Vegeta and Teegray exchanged smiles. This was is it… the time was now.

The sheer power of the Dragon created a torrent of hot air, Teegray wrapped her left arm around Kakarot and still held onto Vegeta's hand. All these years she'd wanted to meet her brother, it'd happened and now the rest of her dreams were about to come true. Piccolo and Gohan were filled with dread as they watched the Sayians stand around the Dragon as he arose. It was only Raditz they were reviving though, it had the potential to be worse.

The Dragon stared down at the Sayians, all knowing and mighty, Teegray was spellbound! Her tail wagged incessantly. The Dragon told of the one wish, the one wish… Goku looked over at Teegray,

"Go for it Teegray! Make the wish!"

Her heart pounded, she could hear her brother's pounding just as hard and loud.

"Do it my sister!"

She smiled once more. Took a deep breath and bellowed. The world stood silent, it had happened. What Piccolo had feared. Her wish almost brought tears to Vegeta's eyes. Goku felt a strange sensation come over him. The sky darkened as the Dragon made it be.

"I wish to restore the Sayian Race!"

She'd brought them back.


	3. The Princess with Dark Eyes

Wahey! I'm pretty pleased with the way this is turning out, I just have to apologise this chapter's going to be a wee bitty soppy! Lol. 

if anyone wants to put in any cheeky wee suggestions I'm up for it! R&R & Enjoy!

**Blood War**

**The Princess With Dark Eyes **

_I could hear my heart pounding in my throat, hard to breathe. A whirlwind, dizzying spell of happiness sweeps throughout my entire body, my husband, my father, my race. The Sayians shall no longer be a fading murmur in history, we shall conquer, we shall destroy, we shall be victorious! We are Sayian! They will tell stories of us once more, stories to shake mountains and make the very sky fall…_

Darkness spread through the sky like a plague, but why the lack of light? The warriors tilted their eyes toward the sky only to be greeted by the sun being eclipsed by hundreds of Sayians. In the past this could only mean one thing for most planets and races, elimination and complete and total destruction. The four Sayians stood in absolute awe and bliss, their race had been returned. The Sayians descended towards Goku, Vegeta and Teegray, they were dazed and confused, their eyes settled upon Teegray and Vegeta standing side by side.

Teegray leaned over to her brother, she smiled and whispered.

"These are our people my brother, we are rulers."

He smiled back at her, he now felt close to his sister, they shared a thirst for power. The Sayians were silent, every last warrior awestruck, the only sound that could be heard was Teegray's frantic heartbeat searching for her husband in the crowd, she keep her cool on the outside but she prayed he would appear. A strong voice was heard. A man stepped forward, regal and proud, his eyes softened at the sight of Vegeta.

"My son…"

Vegeta vaguely recalled the man's face, the brown hair and the brown beard. To took a moment to take it all in, his father was standing in front of him and he knew who he was even after all of these years. Vegeta nodded, and approached the man, Kakarot followed his uncle. Vegeta looked into his father's eyes and saw the burning fire of the Sayian race, that for some reason he felt he'd began to lose a short time ago, but no! Seeing his father renewed this. The King grabbed his son and held him close, Vegeta hugged his father back.

"I never thought I would see you again my boy!" He said in surprised tone, patting Vegeta on the back.

"Well the same could be said father." Vegeta replied pride evident in his voice, Vegeta looked beyond his father's shoulder to see Nappa scratching his head in confusion, he smiled pulling away from his father's embrace, "Nappa! You old fool!"

Nappa spun towards him, the look on his face was one that could not be bought for any amount of money. He approached Vegeta a stern smile on his face, whilst the King turned his attention to the other three Sayians.

"I thought you were dead!" Nappa laughed, "Apparently the Sayian Prince doesn't die so easily!"

"One could say that!" Vegeta responded warmly shaking the older Sayian's hand.

The King looked at Teegray and Goku first both with looks of vague recollection, King Vegeta recognised Goku first as being Kakarot son of Bardock and brother of Raditz, Goku nodded and told the King of his time here on Earth.

Teegray on the other hand was becoming increasingly alarmed, she told her son to stand with his Uncle Vegeta whilst she got an better look around, she took to the sky, her heart pounding, pulse racing, that cold feeling turned and folded in her gut again, she became more and more stressed, her eyes desperately scanning hundreds of faces.

"Raditz!" She called out, her voice was shaky as were her hands. No answer, she wiped the sweat from her brow as her hope began to get dimmer and dimmer, "Raditz!" Nothing, she continued to scan the crowd of Sayian warriors. Her breathing became frantic. "Raditz!" By the third call of his name it was beginning to sound like she was begging… and she was. She could feel tears well up behind her right eye, at least the scar on her left prevented it from happening.

"Teegray!"

The voice was husky and surprised. Her heart panged! It was him! It had to be!

"Raditz! Raditz where are you!"

"I'm here!"

Her eyes met his. In less than a second she was there. She grabbed him aggressively and kissed him, she could feel him tremble in her arms, as he could her. All those years of waiting, all those years of hoping that she was okay, knowing that she and their child would be killed if anyone had found out they were Sayians. Raditz had spent many nights just thinking that if he had just one more day with her, he would tell her how much he'd missed her, if he even knew she was alive… but all those fears and troubles just melted away with the familiar smell of her hair, taste of her lips, even just the sound of her breathing made him remember why his heart would beat. They pulled away from their kiss, he looked at her contentedly, stroking her face and running his fingers through her dark brown bangs, her dark eyes stared up at his.

"I've missed you so." She choked, she broke her gaze showing her moment of weakness, he tilted her chin up,

"I've missed you too babe," Raditz's eyes scanned her face and her body, just as beautiful as the day he left her for Earth, he noticed more scars along her arms and the large one on her face but it detracted nothing of her beauty to his eyes. Their tails danced together as they held each other close.

Goku and The King watched the two. Goku felt touched, there it was the side of his brother that he never got to know… if he'd known Raditz was such a caring guy, he would never have agreed to kill him in the first place. King Vegeta looked confused, something about the woman was so familiar…

"Kakarot, who is that woman?" he asked curiously, Goku smiled and turned to Vegeta and Nappa,

"I think it would be more fitting if your son told you that one," Goku said, Vegeta looked at him bizarrely, "Your father wants to know who Teegray is."

Vegeta was automatically filled with a sense of pride, he called his sister and Raditz down so that she may be formally introduced to her father. Vegeta cleared his throat and turned to Teegray,

"Father, this is Teegray. Princess of the Planet Vegeta… and your only daughter." The King's eyes grew wide as Teegray bowed to him, Teegray shared her father's brown hair and dark eyes, but drew the rest of her looks from her mother,

"My god… but I thought that your mother was dead…?" He gasped, Teegray shook her head,

"No Father, there are a handful of us left Sayian women and our children on the nursing planet. Our numbers are decreasing as there are no Sayian men, that's not going to be a problem now," she smiled, she could hear whooping come from the men. There was definitely going to be a celebration! "Father, we've taken over the nursing planet, I think that we should get some crafts and head back to the planet immediately I'll brief you in on all the information you've missed. And also my Father, I have plans for the Sayian Empire."

Her father looked impressed, she was definitely his daughter.

"We need ships!" He bellowed, "Men! We're going home!"

There was a roar from the crowd of Sayians. The rebirth of the Sayian had begun, they had their men, they had their women and their King…they even had a planet to return to that they could call home. Destruction of many things would follow. And follow it did.


End file.
